The present invention relates to a connector for a substrate connected directly to a substrate formed with a circuit for connecting substrates with each other.
A conventional connector for a base board includes a housing fixed to a base board; and terminals accommodated in the housing. The housing includes parts for fixation to the base board; and terminal accommodation chambers for the accommodation of the terminals. The parts for fixation are provided on both sides of the housing, with screws passing therethrough once fixed to the housing. In addition, the chambers have the terminals accommodated therein. The terminals have contact parts with mating terminals, provided to one end thereof. The terminals have parts for fixation provided to another end thereof, which pass through the base board and which are fixed to the reverse side of the base board, by soldering.
The connector has terminals accommodated in the chambers. Thereafter, the insertion of screws through the parts for fixation to be fixed to the base board by screwing allows the connector to be fixed to the base board. In this state, the connector and the mating connector to be connected, once fixed to the mating base board, are mated with each other, thus allowing electrical connection with the terminals of the mating connector.
In this case, the entering of lances into the locking openings of the chambers causes the terminals to be engaged for locking in the chambers. As a result, the looseness of the terminals in the chambers, resulting from the gaps between the openings and the lances and between the terminals and the chambers, allows the displacement relative to the mating connector to be absorbed.
Regarding the connector, however, when inserted in respective chambers are respective terminals, the openings of chambers and the lances of terminals correspond with each other, and the chambers accommodates the terminals. This mounting operation requires considerable time, thus resulting in high production costs.
In the connector, the alignment of terminals in the chambers with looseness causes the application of excessive force to the terminals, thus resulting in prizing and wearing.
The object of the invention is to provide a connector for a substrate wherein the mounting operation of a terminal to a terminal accommodation chamber is easily performed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector for a substrate wherein, during the mating with the mating connector, the absorption for displacement of the mating position prevents the application of excessive force to a terminal.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to a connector. The connector includes a connector housing (23) including a first housing (33); and a second housing (35) mated with the first housing. The first housing includes a first chamber (21); and a second chamber (37) communicating with the first chamber. The second chamber has the second housing inserted therein. The second housing includes a first wall (54) defining a channel (53). The connector includes a terminal (29) mounted into the connector housing. The terminal includes a contact part (25) accommodated in the first chamber for electrically connecting with a mating terminal. The terminal includes a mounting part (27) extending outwardly from the second housing. The terminal includes a press-in part (78, 79) between the contact part and the mounting part. The press-in part is pressed in the channel against the first wall.
Preferably, the press-in part includes a base (78) loosely fitted in the channel. The press-in part includes a bulge (99) extending from the base.
Preferably, the contact part includes a resilient member (85) bent back for contacting the mating terminal.
Preferably, the resilient member includes a base end. The base end includes a curved first guide (75) to be slid on the first housing.
Preferably, the bulge includes a second guide (103, 105) extending obliquely from the base for sliding on the first wall and for guiding the press-in part in the channel.
Preferably, the second housing includes a second wall (151) adjacent to the first wall at an end thereof. The second wall has the press-in part passing therethrough. The second wall has the second guide fitted therein.
Preferably, the press-in part includes an absorption part (77) projecting therefrom for absorbing stress.
Preferably, the first housing includes a third wall defining the first chamber. The third wall has an opening (39) therethrough.
Preferably, the second housing includes a fourth wall (57) projecting from the channel for retaining the base together with the first housing.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a connector for a substrate. The connector includes a connector housing (23) including accommodation chambers (21) therein. The connector includes terminals (29). The terminals include contact parts (25) accommodated in the accommodation chambers for connecting to the mating terminals. The terminals include solder parts (27) to be soldered to a substrate (3). The connector housing includes a first housing (33). The first housing includes a mounting opening (37) formed at an end thereof for drawing out the solder parts. The first housing includes insertion openings (39) provided at another end thereof for inserting the terminals in the accommodation chambers. The connector housing includes a second housing (35) mounted into the mounting opening for retaining intermediate parts (78) between the contact parts and the solder parts together with inner walls of the accommodation chambers. The second housing has accommodation channels (53) on both sides for accommodating the intermediate parts. The terminals include press-in parts (79) pressed in the accommodation channels.
Preferably, the terminals includes guides (75) formed at ends of the contact parts for sliding on the first housing and for guiding the contact parts in the accommodation chambers when the terminals are mounted into the accommodation chambers of the first housing.
Preferably, the contact parts include contact part bodies (81) extending longitudinally from the terminals. The contact parts include contact members (85) connected to the contact part bodies, using curved parts (83), for contacting resiliently the mating terminals. The guides includes outer peripheral faces of the curved parts.